


84 Years

by chrobins



Series: Haikyuu!! Request Fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Afterlife, M/M, Soul-Searching, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for kiyosumisengoku on tumblr for Haikyuu Prompt Request! Asahi and Noya are soulmates. IT'S A HAPPY ENDING DON'T BE FOOLED BY MY TAGS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	84 Years

Nishinoya is five years old when his parents tell him about soulmates. He looks at the words written on his forearm in what looks like dark ink and he smiles. It’s simple enough for a five year old to read and he’s happy about that thought that there would be someone who will love him forever. But for now, he’s content with his parents’ love and doesn’t think about it too much.

 

When he’s twelve, Nishinoya wonders if turning eighteen is the year he’ll finally meet his soulmate. After all, you became an adult at that age, and maybe it’s where his whole life can start. His friends are also very excited and looking forward to the day they’ll discover their happiness. It’s when he’s thirteen that his close friend Tanaka already found their soulmate that Nishinoya wonders if age doesn’t matter.

 

On Nishinoya’s sixteenth birthday, he meets a boy from the neighborhood that piques his interest. Their tattoos don’t match up but they both agree that having a little fun wouldn’t hurt. Soft kisses and gentle touches was all that ever happened between them, though Nishinoya was grateful for the small amount of affection. Three months later, the other boy finds his soulmate and is left all alone.

 

Nishinoya moves out once he turns twenty one, and gets a job working at a coffee shop. It’s fun for a while and he enjoys doodling on people’s coffee cups and making latte art, but after a year, he decides a change of pace is in order. He had already abandoned the fact that turning eighteen doesn’t mean anything, but he hasn’t given up...yet.

 

His entire family and all of his friends are all living happy together, being with their soulmates. Nishinoya is bitter, throws a big fit at his family reunion and storms out of the house in search of something to quell his anger. He had been drunk many times, but that day had been the first he had ever gotten so violent. Nishinoya starts to think that he’s one of the few people who never end up finding their soulmate. Almost thirty, Nishinoya stops believing and knows that no one could ever come to love him. His tattoo begins to fade slowly.

 

On March 18th, Nishinoya, at age eighty four, lies on a hammock in his vacation home in Hokkaido. He can’t stand hot summers and retired to a colder climate. He reflects on his life, his very lonely life, and has many regrets. He wishes he could have been to his little sister’s wedding, wishes he could have apologized to his parents for deserting them, wishes he wasn’t so bitter while he had the time. Nishinoya closes his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, he’d be back in his parents’ home, young and ignorant of the world’s troubles.

 

When he opens his eyes again, all he can see is the ocean stretching to the horizon everywhere he looks. Nishinoya sees a figure not too far away and runs towards it. The lack of ache in his bones makes him think he’s young again, makes him think he’s dreaming. Nishinoya runs for what feels like hours, lungs burning, legs moving solely on instinct. It feels like the sun is bearing down on him, pushing him into the ocean which is surprisingly only up to his ankles.

 

The sun slowly dips down below the horizon and the figure in the distance becomes closer, illuminated by the moonlight. Once Nishinoya is close enough to see the man, he can feel a pull in his chest, a sharp stinging sensation, and tears are streaming down his face. The man, who is very much taller than him which kind of pisses Nishinoya off, turns around and smiles when he sees the small man approaching him.

 

Nishinoya stops, watching the tall man with long hair and a stubbled chin carefully. It’s surprising to Nishinoya, because he never would have thought this man to be his type. They don’t say anything for a while, but then Nishinoya get’s the courage to use his voice despite the tears clouding his vision.

 

“I’ve waited eighty-four years for you.” The other man looks at his forearm and smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Nishinoya closes his eyes and hides his forearm. Was this really his soulmate? Was it all just a dream? Had he been dreaming his entire life and this moment was reality? He can’t see, but he hears and feels the taller male approach him. He feels long, warm arms encircle his small frame and large hands press gently against his back despite his demeanor. Nishinoya feels a chin rest on his shoulder and a soft exhale by his ear.

 

“Welcome home.” Nishinoya lets out a strangled sob. “I’m sorry it took so long for us to meet. I’m sorry that you had to wait so many years…” Nishinoya can feel the world crumble around them, but despite his attitude towards his life, his lonely life without anyone to tell him “I love you,” the gentle hug and soft warmth and delicious voice are enough to make him feel at ease...at home. The taller male pulls away with a smile and shows him his tattoo which had been Nishinoya’s words not long ago. “I’ve been here a long time. Would you like me to show you around?”

 

Nishinoya looks away from the other male, noticing the scenery had changed and it looks vaguely like his vacation home in Hokkaido. But there’s not a soul around, not a neighbor or bird in sight. Just a hammock hanging between two trees in the middle of a vast ocean and a night sky painted with the brightest stars. Nishinoya laughs, smiles, and takes the other’s hand. “My name is Nishinoya Yuu.”

 

“My name is Azumane...Asahi.” Nishinoya smiles and lets Asahi lead him to the hammock. “You’re different than I imagined.” The smaller male freezes, wondering if Asahi would make a joke about his height. “You’re much prettier in person.” Both of them, entirely bright red in the face, awkwardly shuffle over to the large hammock and stare at it.

 

“A-after you…” Nishinoya manages to say with a shaky breath. Asahi looks nervous as he climbs atop the hammock. He’s very tall and has a wide, muscular frame that takes up nearly the entire hammock. Asahi squeaks a shaky apology as Nishinoya wonders how he’s going to fit. And when it hits him that he won’t fit perfectly, he crawls in and gingerly sets half of his limbs atop the other, wondering if he was being too physical. It’s very awkward at first, for what seems like hours. But then Nishinoya thinks back as to how many years he’s been alone, and now that he found the one, he was going to enjoy his time in Paradise. Nishinoya twists a little to rest his chin on Asahi’s chest and stare at the man who was going to be with him forever.

 

“We’re dead, right?” Asahi nods slowly, almost as if he is unsure of himself. “No one else is here?” Asahi shakes his head and bites his lip. “I’ve waited too damn long for me to be shy. I’m a healthy eighty-four year old virgin and I’m not about to let this chance slip before my eyes.” Asahi turns at least ten shades redder. Nishinoya fully climbs atop the other with a mischievous grin. Nishinoya had been a little apprehensive at first about soulmates, but he’s tired of waiting and wants to take action. “If you promise to never leave me from now on, then I’m all yours.”

 

Asahi’s face is easy to read, his mind bouncing between conflicting emotions. But Nishinoya is patient enough to wait for the other to come to a decision. “I-if...I’m okay...then...I won’t...go...anywhere.” Nishinoya stares at him for a long time and Asahi wonders briefly if he said the wrong thing, but only briefly because he then feels Nishinoya’s soft lips press roughly against his own and Asahi thinks to himself that he could get used to this feeling. Asahi laughs breathily against Nishinoya’s lips, fond of the other’s aggressiveness. 

“Welcome home.” Asahi repeats and Nishinoya believes those words, and believes in the rest of their eternity.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
